undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Geoffrey Brooks (SGTA)
Brooks is a main character and a secondary antagonist for the first two (so far) seasons in Say Goodbye to America: Scatter Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Brooks's life before the outbreak Post-Apocalypse At some point, he joined the Yard. He is currently a high ranking member of Gregory's militia, acting mostly as second in command Scatter Season 1 "Help" After shooting Judy in the chest, Brooks first appears with Alex standing behind Leo's group, holding them at gunpoint. He later rides back to their camp with Elena and Gavin Foxx in Judy's BMW "Fears" Brooks first appears in Niklas's tent with Gregory and Nils. After Niklas feigns injury to spit in Brooks's face, he aims to smack him with his gun. After being told no, he takes out his knife and, with Gregory's approval, cuts Niklas's face from eye to jaw. He is later present with Gregory and Izabel during Niklas's dick twistering. He is present when Niklas reveals the amount of people in Apex "Gone" Brooks is directly mentioned by Alex when talking about Judy's death "Pain" Brooks is in Niklas's tent with Nils and Izabel when Gregory comes in asking why the kid is in pain. Brooks reveals he kicked Niklas in the nuts and found it funny, before being made to leave and get ready for the attack. Along the way, he reveals he is not a fan of walking directly head on instead of flanking. He is present at the Massacre at the Target, but it is unknown if he did any damage to anyone. He runs back home with Gregory, Rick, Lewis and Lottie "Death" Brooks is present when Sean fights Avi in the crowd and sends the former back in the fight, calling him a pussy. He is later seen with Spencer, Cosmo, Nils and Izabel, but leaves out of anger when no one supports his idea of killing Gregory out of fear for their lives Season 2 "The Same Asylum as Before" Brooks is seen arriving at the mall with Gregory, Rick Murphy, Lottie, Margot and Cosmo Murphy. He, Lulu and Spencer enter the nail salon. "Wet Ribbon" Brooks is seen leaving wth the rest of the group from the mall "Once" Brooks is seen arriving back at the Yard with the others "Veneno Para Las Hadas" Brooks is seen with Gregory, Lewis and Maine Ryan guarding the door while Gregory discusses Maine's killing of Richard. He is later told by Gregory to take Maine with him when they scout for Apex and shoot him. He later watches Train atop the Apex wall. As the group leaves, Brooks shoot Maine "My Book of Regrets" Brooks is seen in Spencer's trailer with Nils, Marcellus and Will Knight when Lewis walks in asking about Maine. Brooks says Maine went down in a sea of walkers "Home Invasion" Brooks is seen during the attack on Apex. He and Gregory put down three walkers that get too close due to the noise. He shoots Owen in the back, which ultimately kills him. He is later seen driving off with Gregory, Rick, Lottie and Marcellus "It Will Rain for a Million Years" Brooks is seen speeding back to Apex with an injured Gregory and Rick Murphy. He later appears after taking out the overrun Yard with the others "Trains" Brooks is seen in Spencer's trailer marking Spencer's face with a red marker after the attack on Apex and the latter's death. He comforts Lottie as she comes in and sees the picture before telling her not to call him Geoff like his father did "Stars Die" Brooks is among the crowd of Yard survivors listening to Rick Murphy's speech "Off the Map (The Day that Never Comes)" Brooks is seen at Gregory's door with Rick Murphy, asking if he is ready Season 3 "Revelations" Coming soon Killed Victims *Owen (Alive) *Judy (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed people Appearances Season 1 *Help *Fears *Gone (Mentioned only) *Pain *Death Season 2 * The Same Asylum as Before * Wet Ribbon * Once * Veneno Para Las Hadas * My Book of Regrets * Home Invasion * It Will Rain for a Million Years * Trains * Stars Die * Off the Map Season 3 * Revelations Trivia *As of "It Will Rain for a Million Years", it is unknown what Brooks's first name is, making him the first, and only living, character to go by a last name, with the other being Richardson, who died in Season 1 episode 5 (Help) **Richardson's name was revealed to be Nate in Season 2 Episode 4 (Veneno Para Las Hadas) **As of "Trains", Brooks' name was revealed to be Geoffrey Jonathan Brooks Junior Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Characters Category:Scatter Category:Scatter Antagonists